Third Chance
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: The last time Sue helped Carrie several people died. Then she tried again, only to learn she has another life inside her. So naturally she would try one last time. Based of the 2013 movie. Sue x Carrie with yuri love in later chapters.
1. New Beginnings

**Okay before we begin I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to a girl I knew in high school. She was bullied and I tried, like Sue, to help her out. So if by any chance your reading this Kelly. I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Carrie.**

Carrie White was bullied, bloodily, and broken. Bullied by people like Chris Hargenson since the 6th grade. Bloodied from the bucket full of blood that fell on her at prom. Broken so bad that she did the unthinkable; she killed so many people. Even mama, but that was an accident, she didn't mean to hurt her.

Know Carrie sat on the floor holding the still warm body of her dead mother after she pushed Sue out of the house to save her and her unborn daughter. The stones continued to fall as the house slowly fell with it. '_It's almost over. Soon I'll be with you again mama.'_ Carrie thought as she hugged the body tighter.

"Carrie!" She looked up to see Sue had come back in the house once again confusing Carrie. _'Why did she come back? I pushed her out to be safe.'_

"What are you doing Sue? You have to get out now!" Carrie grabbed Sue with her powers again, but she was too weak from keeping the stones from falling on them to move her outside and Sue was grabbing onto Carrie for dear life.

"Not without you Carrie! You don't deserve to die! Please come with me and live!" before she could respond; the roof caved in and Sue pulled Carrie away and didn't stop till they were on the front lawn. Sue held Carrie as she cried in her arms for everything that happened and everyone she killed. Sue just stood there for awhile until she heard the sirens approaching_. 'If they find Carrie, they with arrest her or worse. I can't let that happen. None of this was her fault, only mine.'_

"Carrie listen we have to go, if they police find you I don't like they will be to understand." Sue led a reluctant Carrie down the street. The latter looking back once more at the hole where the only place she called home once stood with the only person who cared for her. "Don't worry I'll protect you. I promise."

X~X~X

The motel room Sue paid for wasn't as bad as most motel rooms. There was a small round table, two twin sized beds, and a TV with basic cable with a bathroom in the next room. She paid for two days but she didn't even know what to do now.

Carrie sat on the far side bed, hugging her legs as she silently cried. Sue walked over and sat next to her. She reached out to comfort her but stopped. _'What can I even say to make this better? What should I say?'_ Sue rubbed Carrie's back to help her calm down as well as get her attention while she faced forward.

"I'm so sorry Carrie. All I wanted was for you to go to prom and be happy, even if it was for just one night, but I never knew of this would happen. That Chris would go so far and drop blood on you just because she hated you." Carrie looked up at Sue to see her eyes were starting to water. "And now Chris, Tommy, and all the others are gone. And all because of a stupid prank." Sue was now crying a little but Carrie said nothing as she watched the taller girl morn the many lives lost. Lives Carrie ended. The girls just sat there for the longest time, crying for the ones that died until Carrie spoke.

"Do you hate me Sue?" Sue looked at Carrie. She didn't understand how Carrie did all those things but she need that she didn't hate her. She was scared but didn't hate her.

"No Carrie I don't hate but I am worried about how you can move things without touching them."

"I- I don't really know it never happened until last week. The day I got my period." She could still hear the girls telling her to 'plug it up'.

"But I don't think any other could do that went they got their periods, so it must be something else. Can you control it?" Instead of replying Carrie simply raised the lamp off the table then sat it back down, she did the same thing with the TV, the other bed, and cut the light switch off and on. "Wow that's amazing." Sue said with enough wonderment it caused Carrie to blush. After awhile they decided to get cleaned up and go to sleep. Sue was still awake with one thought going threw her mind. _'What am I going to do now?_' She knew that they couldn't stay hidden forever, but at the same time she knew Carrie would either be killed or locked away forever or be tested on like some science experiment. None of those options were good for Carrie at all. But Sue could leave right now and let her fend for herself, but Sue knew in her heart she couldn't do that either. She promised to Carrie that she would protect her and that's what she was going to do. So with her mind made up she fell asleep with a new resolve and goal. Protect Carrie White.

X~X~X

The morning sun felt go on Sue's skin for some reason, as if she never felt it before, as she walked back home. If she was to look after Carrie she would need cash and cloths. Lucky she knew where her parents weren't home so she could get what she needed.

After Sue gathered some food, clothes, and got a couple hundred dollars from her father's office she was ready to leave. But before she could leave Sue came to the sudden realization that this would be likely be the last time she would her be home or ever see her parents. She paused a moment to think if she was prepared to left everything behind for the girl she bullied, who can move things with her mind, and who killed several people. Sue took a deep breath and headed back to Carrie, it took everything Sue had not to cry on the way.

X~X~X

"Sue I don't know about this."

"Come on Carrie I bet it does look as bad as you think." Sue was watching TV as she waited for Carrie to come out of the bathroom with her new outfit on. When she heard the door open she couldn't help but stare. Carrie was wearing Sue's old white blouse with blue denim jeans and white gym shoes. This was the second time Sue saw Carrie wearing something that wasn't homemade. Carrie however shifted nervously under Sue's gaze. "Wow Carrie you look amazing. Why don't you wear cloths like this more often?"

"Mama said that it made girl's look like whores. She said a lot of things like that." Carrie went silent as she remembered all the things here mama told her, things she now questioned. Before Sue could say anything there was a knock on the door. Sue walked over to answer, expecting the manager or a housekeeping maid, but was meet with two police officers. One was an African-American man the other a Caucasian woman.

"Can I help you?" Sue asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We are here for Carrie White. We would like to ask her so questions down at the station." The female cop answered as they both walked into the room. Carrie was standing in the bathroom doorway afraid of what was happening. Sue however tried to stay strong for them both.

"What is this about?"

"We have reason to believe that Ms. White was responsible for the incident at prom last night." The black cop replied sharply. Sue didn't know what to do she didn't want them to take Carrie anyway, but she knew that if they resisted it would only make things worse.

With a heavy heart Sue stood to the side as the officers ushered Carrie into the back of their car. All the while telling Carrie that everything would be alright. That she would get her out of this. After the cop car drove off Sue wasn't sure how thing would be alright. Right now she needed help, but from whom, she had nobody that would help Carrie. Expect for Ms. Desjardin, but after what happened she wasn't so sure the gym teacher would help. But she was the only person who looked out for Carrie as far as Sue knew so she was her only option now.


	2. New Family

Carrie didn't know how long the officers questioned her, but she was really tired of it. She did as Sue told her and stayed quiet and waited for her to save her again, but it had been at least two hours and nothing from the other blonde. "Look its best if you tell us the truth now. Otherwise you will get the max sentence." The female cop said sitting in front of Carrie.

"And if you're wondering ten people are dead with six injured, means you'll get the death penalty." At that Carrie's eyes widened and fear caught in her throat. Even though there were right, Carrie knew if she told them about the truth as well as her powers it wouldn't change her fate. "Me I hope you get convicted and fry in the chair for what you did to my son Mathew!" He yelled right in her face. It was only now that Carrie noticed the man's badge. Officer Graham. This meant that his son was Mathew Graham, one of Tommy's friends.

So that's why he immediately thought she was guilty. She must have killed his son in her blind rage. Remorse washed over Carrie as she hung her head and thought about all the other people she killed or hurt. She wished she could just take it all back.

**X~X~X**

Ms. Desjardin wasn't doing all that well. After the prom incident, like most other teachers, she quit her job and was trying to figure out what her next move way, but just an hour ago Sue Snell came to ask her to help save the last person she expected. "And now she's down at the police station and I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't ask you, but can you please help me Ms. Desjardin?"

Ms. Desjardin was speechless after everything she heard, mainly because she honestly didn't know what to do. At first she was afraid of Carrie, but if what Sue says is true, then Carrie is even more damaged than the former gym teacher thought. Ever since she met Carrie she felt the need to look out for since no one else would or cared to. Given how Ms. Desjardin was bullied for her height she understood Carrie better than most, but this is serious and Carrie isn't exactly a normal girl. Ms. Desjardin looked at Sue and asked "Why are you willing to go this far for Carrie?"

The answer was simple since Sue spent the past week after the locker room incident thinking about it.

"Because nobody deserves what happened to Carrie. Because I should have been a better person to her, and I know I can't change the past, but I help her now I can hopefully make up for all the bad things we did to her. I know she isn't normal, but that doesn't mean it ok to forget her. She is sorry for everything. Can you believe that we bullied her, threw tampons at her, and Chris and Billy dumped blood on her and she's sorry. She even asked me if I hated her for what happened to Tommy. Carrie is without a doubt the most kind-hearted person I know and I made it my mission to protect her." Ms. Desjardin stared into Sue eyes to see if she meant it, but all she saw was full conviction and determination. With no more words Ms. Desjardin and Sue drove to the police station, to Carrie.

**X~X~X**

Carrie was sitting in the room with her head down waiting for something to happen. The two officers were asked to leave by a detective over an hour ago and now she didn't know what to do. She could easily break out, but the cops would probably shoot her. It wasn't until the door opened that she looked up.

"Carrie are you alright!" Sue rushed over and hugged the smaller girl. Carrie was stunned; she didn't think she would ever see Sue again so she hugged her back quickly. Both girls were content with staying like this for a bit longer, but they were snapped out of it by a cough.

Ms. Desjardin stood in the doorway with the same detective from before. Carrie was confused and scared to see her gym teacher here. When Sue felt her tense up she pulled back from the girl. "Hey it's okay Carrie. Ms. Desjardin helped get you released." Before Carrie could question it any further the detective spoke first.

"Why questioned two friends of Billy Nolen and they told us about his and Chris' plan. As for what happened at the prom; we are still investigating, but so far we are ruling it an accident caused by Billy and Chris given that most people either can't remember what happened or won't talk to anyone about it."

As the cop continued on Carrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been cleared of all suspicion and was going to be released. At least till she heard what came next.

"Usually because you have home or living relative we would have to call child service to sort this out, but Ms. Desjardin has offered to adopt you and become your legal guardian." Not surprisingly Carrie was speechless and confused again. Sure she liked Ms. Desjardin and on more than one occasion wondered what being her daughter would be like but this was too much.

"Why?" Carrie looked between Sue and Ms. Desjardin for an answer.

"Because you deserve to have a normal life Carrie and I'd like to help you get one." Ms. Desjardin said as she crouched in front of Carrie. "But I have quit my job here to take another position in Manhattan so we will be moving to New York Carrie."

"But what about Sue, I don't want to leave her." Sue grabbed hold of Carrie's hand to get her attention.

"Don't worry Carrie I'm coming too. Remember I told you I'd protect you and I meant then just as much as I do now." Carrie was so touched by the kindness of these two women. That even after everything that happened and that they know what see can do they would still care about her. It was enough to cause her to cry tears of joy for the first time ever.

**X~X~X**

"That's the last box Ms. Desjardin" Sue sat the last of her belongings in the moving van along with Ms. Desjardin and Carrie's new clothing. Ms. Desjardin had sold her car since people don't drive as much in New York. It had been three days since Carrie agreed live with her new guardian in New York. During that time Sue told her parents that she was moving away with them. They were sad to hear that she would be leaving home so soon, but knew that what their daughter was doing was the right thing; plus even if they wanted to stop her she was 18 and a legal adult. So they spent what little time let they had.

Carrie was watching Sue say her final goodbyes to her parents when Ms. Desjardin walked up to her. "How are you holding up Carrie?"

She did not turn to the teacher but did speak to her. "I'm fine Ms. Desjardin."

"You know Carrie I've been a high school teacher for a while and one thing I learned was when someone likes someone else." That made Carrie blush slightly and caused her to look at the guardian.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked shyly.

"Carrie its okay I've seen how you looked at her in school and now. It's the same look my sister gets when she sees a girl she likes."

"But it's not okay. Mama said that it's a sin to have lustful thought about anyone, especially other girls." That made Ms. Desjardin heart ache a little as she thought able just what it was like for Carrie to live with such a woman all her life. She turned Carrie by the shoulder and looked in her eyes

"Carrie listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with liking anyone, even another girl. Just because someone said something is bad doesn't make it so. Tell me do you think what you feel for Sue is bad?" Carrie grew silent as she thought about it. That was when Sue came towards them.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Carrie blushed while Ms. Desjardin smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing Sue, are you ready to go now?" Sue nodded and with that the trio got in the moving van and drove away to their new life. The whole trip there Carrie continued to think if her feeling for Sue were right or wrong, but more importantly. If Sue felt the same way.


	3. New Feelings

"Wow this place is amazing." Sue said as she admired their new home. Ms. Desjardin was able to find a very nice 3 bedroom apartment that was also affordable with cable and internet included.

It took the girls all day to get set up, and by the end everyone was tired especially Carrie. While she had no desire to use her powers again she did take the opportunity to practice more control by moving the heavier things with her mind while her and Sue pretended to use their hands. The process was much more difficult than she thought, but she guessed that was because she was getting stronger. While she was moving her stuff into the closet and dressers Ms. Desjardin called her to the living room.

"I'm guessing you two are hungry. So what do you want to eat? I can't cook anything so we can go out or order in." Sue suggested they go out to eat and check out the town.

They decided eating at Fridays. While they browsed the menu a waitress came and took their orders. Ms. Desjardin ordered meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Sue got a cheese burger and fries, and Carrie asked for the same as Sue. After the waitress left Sue started an important discussing.

"So do Carrie and I have to go back to high school?" Carrie's face paled and she tensed up making Sue regret her words instantly. After what happened last time she knew Carrie would never set foot in a high school again.

"No you both passed already plus I have to call the school tomorrow and have them mail your diploma's here. I guess the next step would be whatever you want to do, be it college or work I won't force either of you to do anything you don't want to do." She rubbed Carrie's hand reassuringly, with Carrie just smiling her rare smile.

They ate in mostly silence and made a quick trip to the supermarket before returning home. Ms. Desjardin was putting the groceries away while Carrie was watching TV with Sue. They were watching SpongeBob at the request of Sue and Carrie so found the appeal of the silly yellow sponge. Once it got to 11:57 Sue got up to got take a bath and asked Carrie to join her.

"W-w-w-what you mean us…in the tub t-t-together?" Sue had to fight hard not to laugh at Carrie's shyness or her blushing face.

"Yes Carrie we can get done faster and wash each other's backs. Plus we are both girls and it's not like we haven't shower together before." What Sue didn't know was that Carrie had always looked at Sue when they showered in the locker room whenever no one was looking and the thought of being naked and so close to her crush was causing her to become flustered.

But after some convincing Carrie agreed, but Sue had to close her eyes while she got undressed and sat in the large tub. When it was Sue's turn Carrie had her back to the tall girl by snuck a glance of a topless Sue bending over to remove her pants and panties. Blushing furiously Carrie turned back around before Sue caught her and heard Sue step into the tub. The two washed themselves in silence till Sue asked if Carrie could do her back. "Um ok."

Carrie turned and took Sue's rag and wet her back, watching as the water ran down her slim body and to her round backside. She must have been staring because Sue looked back at her. "Is everything okay back there?" she teased with a smile.

Carrie said nothing and returned to the original task. After she was finished Sue turned around and Carrie felt her face grow hot. She had only seen Sue's breast from the side or in a bra but never like this. They were bigger than Carrie's and she couldn't help but look at her own and get sad.

Sue picked up on this quickly. "Hey having big boobs is anything special. You look great the way you are Carrie. Plus some guys like girls with small boobs." Carrie smiled and turned and let Sue clean her back. She wasn't sure if it was the soapy water or Sue's soft hand, but she felt more relaxed than ever before.

After they were clean and dry Ms. Desjardin sat them down in the living room to talk.

"Okay now that you are all squeaky clean I have two things to tell you. The first is that I'm not your teacher anymore so feel free to call me Rita instead of Ms. Desjardin. And the second thing is my sister Jane is coming to visit tomorrow with her partner Alexis. They both want to meet you and we are all going to go shopping as well."

"I didn't know you have a sister Miss-um Rita." Sue said

"Yeah we barely get to see each other, but she lives in Midtown so now we can catch up. I just know you'll like her and Alexis. Although I hope it won't be a problem that they are lesbians."

"Nope I don't care if they are lesbian I have a cousin who is gay. What about you Carrie?"

"Um well I guess it okay."

"Really?" Sue was surprised by her response. "Sorry I just thought that with your mom and all that you might feel differently."

Carrie knew how mama felt about homosexuals better that anyone, but mama was gone and she wasn't going to become like. "I know what others would think, but I can't judge someone else for being different. Not when I'm so different." At that Sue hugged Carrie.

"You are not different Carrie just special." Carrie blushed again when Sue stopped the hug to head to bed with Carrie in tow. Rita just smiled knowing that Sue would help Carrie experience a lot of new thing and vice versa.

**X~X~X**

Carrie awoke to a smell she almost forgot, breakfast. As she got into the kitchen she saw Sue and Rita eating with two other women she didn't know. Rita was the first to notice the young girl. "Good Morning Carrie, this is my sister Jane and her girlfriend Alexis." Jane got up and walked over to her.

"Hi Carrie, I've heard so much about you. Well it's a pleasure meet you." Carrie nodded as she gave the woman a once over. She had short blond hair, but hers was more golden than Carrie or Sue, plus it was currently in pigtails. She wore a blue and white sleeve-less top with a matching blue skirt and black boots. Try as she might, Carrie couldn't help but stare at Jane's breast that were at least a size 36D, she only knew from when she would help mama with the cloths from the cleaners. Jane hugged Carrie then directed her to Alexis.

This woman had long bright red hair that was tied in a braid behind her. She wore a red sundress with open toe shoes. "H-hello." Alexis spoke in shy voice that reminded Carrie of her. The woman talked, mostly Rita and Jane catching up, and then after they got dressed and ready they all ventured out to the one place Carrie and Sue never visited. The mall. Jane led them to a modern cloths store to shop for new cloths. They each tried on different cloths and different types from summer to winter, causal to formal, even bathing suits and bikinis. The whole time Carrie's glances at Sue lingered longer than it should have, but when ever Sue caught her she would just smile and return to whatever she was doing, although the older women saw this and never what the looks truly meant.

After Carrie changed into her new white blouse and blue shorts, Rita took them to the food court for a break. Rita when to order a pizza with Jane while Sue when to the restroom leaving Carrie and Alexis at their table. They sat in silence before Alexis spoke first. "So um how long have you liked Sue?"

Blushing immediately Carrie turned to look at her so fast she could have given herself whiplash. "What I-I don't like Sue. Well I like her b-b-but as a friend, not that way." Alexis just laughed as she watched the embarrassed girl stumble over her words.

"Believe me Carrie I was just like you."

_I don't think so_. Carrie thought sadly. "How so?"

"When I first knew I liked girls more than boys I was still in high school. Back then I didn't have many friends, but Jane was my best friend. I always liked her, but I didn't know if she liked me the same way. One day while we were eating at lunch I started to feel ill; even though it wasn't serious Jane rushed me to the school nurse. It was just a bit of bad food, but Jane tried it as if I was serious hurt. I was so touched that before I knew it I had kissed her."

Carrie was surprised by this, given that Alexis seemed to be shy like herself, she didn't think that she would be so bold to make the first move.

"After we stopped long enough to breathe she smiled and said 'It's about time. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd have to wait.' She knew about my feelings for her for a while, but she waited until I was ready and comfortable. So even though I was scared I took a chance and I couldn't be happier."

Carrie was going to ask more questions when the others came back with a large pizza. While eating she wondered if her and Sue could become like Jane and Alexis. After lunch and Jane said that she and Alexis had to leave.

"I hate to leave now but I have to be at work soon and Alexis here has classes to get to. We'll see you girls again soon. Take care sis." After saying goodbye and making plans for the future Rita was wondering what to do next when Sue spoke up.

"Let's go to that arcade over there."

"You two go ahead I have something I need to take care of while I'm here." With Rita walking in the other direction Sue and Carrie went to the arcade. They played different games from fighting to racing, shooter to dancing, even won a stuffed turtle from a prize grabber. If you call Carrie using her power to make the claw move the right way after Sue spend five dollars trying to win her friend a prize winning. After another half hour the girl made it back home with all their purchases.

"Carrie this is for you," Rita handed Carrie an android touch phone. "It's so you can get in contact with me or Sue whenever you need to." Carrie thanked her guardian for her first ever phone that wasn't connect to the wall of her old home. While Carrie went to get ready for bed. Sue took this time to talk with the teacher.

"Um Rita I have to tell you something important," The older woman grew slightly worried but let Sue speak. "It's about what me and Tommy did before… before everything. I'm- I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." Sue was starting to cry while Rita stood dazed by the news, but she soon regained her senses and helped comfort the pregnant teen. Rita knew that most of her students were sexually active, but no one was ever became pregnant as far as she knew. After Sue calmed down enough she told Rita about how it was Carrie who first knew she was pregnant with her powers. "I don't know what to do Ms. Desjardin I'm so scared."

Rita thought long and hard before replying. "Well Sue before we do anything you have to decide if you want to keep your child. I'll support which ever decision you choose to make, but take your time dear don't decide now. Think about it and let me know and we can move from there." Sue nodded and wiped her remaining tears before going to shower then sleep.

Sue awoke in the middle of the night. Her mind refused to let her sleep as it kept thinking about her baby and whether or not she should keep it. With a sigh, Sue went to the living room to watch TV till she grew tired again. At 1:47 she was watching some late time movie but not really paying attention when she hear footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Carrie in her white nightgown hugging her turtle to her chest. "Sue, what are you doing?" Carrie yawned out.

"Sorry if I woke you but I couldn't sleep." Carrie didn't reply but sat next to Sue on the couch.

"You didn't wake me up. I just had a bad dream." Sue turned a little and put one arm around Carrie's shoulders.

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was about mama. She came to take me away back home, back to the prayer closet. I tried to stop her but I didn't have my powers and you and Ms. Desjardin weren't there to help. She called all kinds of names and said I want a disgusting sinner for-"Carrie paused to stop herself from saying 'having lustful thoughts about you' and instead said "for all the things I did and the people I hurt." A few tears fell down her cheek as Sue hugged her and whispered comforting words in her ear. Carrie calmed down after a few minutes but Sue still held her. Once she released her Carrie's face grew a shade of red from the closeness of their faces. Mere inches apart, neither girl said nothing as they stared at one another. Carrie recalled Alexis' story and how well it worked out. With a fast beating heart, Carrie made a chose she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Carrie-"the rest of Sue's word were lose as Carrie pressed her lips onto the taller girl. Carrie felt lighting shoot thru her spine from the soft and gentle kiss. Sue had only kissed a few boys over the years and it was more or less the same each time, but with Carrie it was softer, more personal, more loving than any other; even Tommy. They soon parted however with the need for air; with Carrie flushed face and star-dazed eyes and Sue labored breathe and growing arousal. The two soon found themselves at it again. This time Sue kissed first and held Carrie in her arms as she leaned back so that Carrie was laying on top of her.

After the intense make-out session, Carrie fell asleep on top of Sue with a bright smile while Sue just watched her with new eyes. She wasn't sure if it was okay, or if she was lesbian or bi, but she knew two things at this point. One she realized she was in love with the young telepathic girl in her arms. Two she was definitely going to keep her baby and secretly hoped she could raise it with Carrie at her side. And with that Sue fell asleep and had very pleasant dreams.

**Okay so the relationship is ready so what I have in store for the next chapter (it's the scene I promised) so be ready for that. After that a I'll being work on my new story about Minecraft and mob talker (the latter of which I recently played) so be ready for that plus if you have an idea for a character to add to that story send me a pm with all the details of your character (name, appearance, who you want to see them paired with, etc) and I'll have you both proofread and comment on the story. The first 4 I like will be in the story and the other with be in a different story at a later date.**

**Until then see ya soon.**


	4. New Bliss

**Okay first things first I'm sooo sorry about the wait and all, but life and my own laziness got in the way so I'll try harder next time so you guys won't have to wait months for an update. This chapter contains yuri content (girl on girl sex) so if you don't like it don't read also any negative comments with just fuel my ego.**

Rita woke up with a loud yawn and stretched her body awake. She looked at her clock and saw it was 9:07. She got up and went to the bathroom while thinking about what she was going to do today, she had to go to her new high school to meet and greet the staff and the principal, but what would the girls do all day.

The former gym teacher walked to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw the two young girls asleep on the couch. What really shocked her was that Carrie had her head on Sue's chest and arms wrapped around her waist with Sue's arms around the smaller girl's waist, both girls looked so content and happy. Rita wondered what brought this on, but decided to wait until they woke up to ask. Apparently she didn't need to wait long because Sue began to stir and shift a little causing Carrie to wake up.

Once Sue opened her eyes she saw Carrie was looking back at her through hazy eyes. The events of last night flooded both their minds and caused both blondes to blush. Carrie rushed to get off the older girl and only just noticed her guardian watching them with a small smile.

Carrie and Sue explained what happened last night and Rita listened intensely. The whole time Carrie blushed and couldn't stop smiling at the memory and feeling of the kiss they shared. "And that brings us to now please don't be upset. "

"Sue dear I'm not upset I'm happy for you two. It's so hard to find someone special these days and after all you guys have been through its wonderful." She said beaming with excitement. "But I have to go for a while so I'll be back later." Rita hugged the young girl's goodbye, when she got to Sue she whispered in her ear. "I've decided to keep it." Rita smiled into the hug before finally leaving. When the door closed Sue started making breakfast while Carrie took a shower. As the warm water fell down her small frame, Carrie thought about what happens next which surprised her because she never thought about her future until recently. So many thoughts roamed around. Were there girlfriends, how long would this last, were they going to continue to stay with Rita forever, how they would care for Sue's baby. But the one thought that she wondered more than any other was if and when she would kiss Sue again.

Her body was on auto pilot as she dried off and got dressed. While Carrie was getting dressed Sue, after cooking an omelet for Carrie, when to wash up as well. After a while both girls were sitting in the nearby park, both slightly swinging on the swing set in silence. "So Carrie do you um want to talk last night?" Carrie's held her face down to hide her oncoming blush and just nodded.

The silence returned as both girls didn't know what to say to the other or how to start. So Carrie asked the first thing that popped into her head. "Did you like it?"

Sue's cheeks grew a little red before she answered. "Well it was different from kissing Tommy that's for sure. Not that it's a bad thing but when I kissed you it was more soft and gentle. So yes I enjoyed it very much Carrie. Did you?" Sue said with a warm smile while Carrie just nodded. "When I never done that with a girl but I'd like to again if you want to." Carrie felt the blood rush to her face as she said 'yes' and leaned over to kiss Sue.

Much like last time the kiss was soft, but now not as tame. Sue placed her hand on Carrie's cheek to steady herself while she pressed harder into it. Carrie was mesmerized by how firm and moist Sue's lips felt and wondered what they tasted like. She opened her mouth slightly to let her tongue touch the older girl's lips. Sue, taking this as an invitation opened her mouth and her tongue darted towards Carrie's. This caught the younger girl off guard, but she relaxed into the embrace. Letting Sue explore her mouth, then repeating it with Sue's. Each moaning into the others mouth. They stayed like this for nearly 6 minutes, before the need to breathe became too strong, and they pulled apart, a thin layer of saliva connecting hanging from their lips and they panted heavily. When they looked at each other both girls smile with blissfully happiness.

"Wow that was amazing Sue."

"I know right are you sure you haven't kissed other girls before Ms. White" Carrie laughed and shook her head.

"No you're my first and um never mind." Carrie quickly turned her head. Sue got up and kneeled in front of the blushing girl.

"What is it Carrie? Come on you can tell me anything no need to be shy." Carrie closed her eyes and mumbled something quickly under her breathe. "I can't hear you Carrie."

Opening her eyes she spoke so the older blonde could hear her. "Will you be with me?" Carrie asked sheepishly with her face burning crimson.

Sue giggled at how cute Carrie looked. "Of course I will Carrie I mean we just basically ate each other's faces and I know I feel the same about you as you do for me. I love you Carrie White."

"I love you too Sue Snell." The two hugged and kissed once more before Sue grabbed Carrie's hand. "Wh-where are we going?"

"Well since we are now a couple we need to go on our first official date."

**X~X~X**

The young couple spent the whole day laughing and enjoying one another's company. From going to see the newest movie to playing a round of mini golf. They were on the last hole and it was not easy. It was a typical windmill, but with an opening and closing alligator head in front of the hole. Both girls were tied and whoever sunk the this hole first won. Sue hit her ball hard, a little too hard, but she was able to get it in the windmill and to the head, but it hit the mouth knocking it back some. "Ah come on it was so close." Sue groaned while Carrie giggled a little. "Let's see how far you get Miss Giggles." Stepping aside Sue watched as Carrie hit her ball with barely any power. However it not only kept rolling, but it made it in the windmill, through the alligator head, and straight into the hole.

Sue stood there dumbfounded. She turned to see Carrie with a bright smile on her face. "Looks like I won."

"No way." Sue couldn't believe what she just saw. "There was no way you could do that without cheating." Carrie just smiled innocently and looked the other way. "You little sneak. You did cheat."

"I have no idea what you mean Sue. How can I possibly have cheated?" Carrie smile turned devious for a moment then back to its usual innocence.

"I'll get you back for this Carrie just you wait." Sue playful said as the girls left after returning the equipment back to the desk. Walking along the streets as the sun began to set the duo held hands in silence until arriving home with Rita watching TV on the couch.

"Hey you I was just thinking of calling you." The girl sat down on both sides of the teacher. Flipping through channels till she found a movie, she asked them what they have been doing all day. They told her everything and like the last time she listened with full interest. "Wow didn't think our Carrie could be so bold, kissing Sue first and all." Carrie blushed and tried to hide it. The rest out the time was spent watching the movie in blissful silence.

**X~X~X**

"Are you sure? Because we can wait I don't care." Sue asked as she herself was unsure able the situation. The two blondes became closer in their relationship. So close that what Carrie was about to do what she always wondered, but never attempted until now.

Sue sat on the edge of her bed while Carrie stood looking at her feet nervously. After spending so much time thinking about it and even researching some online, she was positive. She looked up and nodded. "Yes I'm ready because I trust you Sue." Carrie kissed Sue lovingly as they gently fell on the bed. They continued to embrace each other while Sue removed their shirts.

Sue stopped to look at her girlfriend's chest. Carrie may like to hide her beauty behind homemade cloths and shyness, but she was the true meaning of a hidden gem. Her breast were a B-cup, and after removing that pesky bra, Sue saw she had raindrop-like nipples. Sue cups her breasts and flicks her nipple with her thumb causing Carrie to jerk and moan slightly. Sue smiles and does the same thing with them both, enjoying the sight of the younger girl's arousal.

After a while, Carrie stops Sue and removes her top and bra but freezes. Carrie stares at Sue's chest, which was slightly larger than her own, and does know what to do next. The other girl had to hold in a laugh at how cute the younger looked right now and help her out. Sue placed Carrie's hands her boobs and told her to, 'do whatever she wanted', which meant squeezing and playing with them. The girls continued until it became obvious they both were primed and ready. Removing the rest of their clothing, Carrie laid on her back, blushing furiously, as Sue hovered over her. "Don't worry Carrie. If you're uncomfortable I'll stop just let me know okay." Carrie nodded for Sue to start and by now she wasn't sure which was warmer; the blush on her face or the heat in her core.

Sue let her fingers glide down Carrie's boobs, her stomach, until she got to her pussy. With a light push the younger blond opened herself to Sue. And she wasted no time as she started stroking one hand along her inner thigh and the other rubbing her most sacred place. By now Carrie was gasping and crying out as she was hit with new pleasant feeling. Sue tried taking her time so she wouldn't overwhelm the girl, but her moans were making it hard.

In just a few minutes Carrie felt as if she was about to explode and called out Sue's name as she climaxed, while gripping the sheets with all her might and sending a few things flying across the room with her powers. Luckily nothing hit either of them. Sue lay next to Carrie and watched as she came down from her first orgasm. "W-what w-w-as Th-that!?" She asked in between pants.

"That was called an orgasm or cumming. So I guess it felt good?" That caused the girl to blush and meekly nod. "Well that's good, but that's only the beginning. You're still technically a virgin Carrie."

"But I thought that what you…you just did was um you know." The way she looked now was so adorable to Sue. "Nope that was just rubbing. You lose your V-card by um well." Sue was a little embarrassed to talk about this stuff with someone so innocent like Carrie, so she told her as a parent would a child during a 'talk'. Carrie's face was nearly bright red and Sue could feel the heat from her face. "So y-you would um put your-"Sensing the another girls embarrassment Sue finish her question for her. "My finger in you. Yes that's how it would work with us both being girls and all. But it will hurt a bit so we do have to if-" Sue was silenced with a kiss as Carrie leaned against her. "Thank you Sue but I told I'm ready and I want you to have my um V-card." Sue's heart was warmed by the statement and reminded her of everything she loved about Carrie.

Sue lays Carrie back, leans over her again and placed her hand on her pussy. With a nod of approval, sue inserted a finger slowly into Carrie. The girl writhes in pleasure as she felt Sue prod her until she felt a barrier stop her advance. Sue looks to up and silently asks for permission to continue. "I'm ready." With that Sue pushes swiftly to make the pain less intense for the younger girl. Carrie cries out and her eyes begin to water, the bed starts to shake for a second, but she bares it and waits for the pain to stop. After a few minutes Carrie tells Sue she can keep going and instantly feels the waves of pleasure flow through her.

Carrie moans loudly as Sue moves another finger in her; then a thought enters her mind. This is the second time she felt like this but Sue hasn't. Carrie moves hand at Sue's own entrance rub it around before pushing a finger in. Carrie was surprised when Sue moaned and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Oh I wasn't expecting that." The two girls continue to finger each other. Sue leading with Carrie mimicking whatever she did.

It didn't take long for Sue to be close from all that's happened and with Carrie's inexperience, she was right behind her. Both girls started moving faster and found each other spot, sending them both over the edge. "Ah S-sue I'm... I'm-. "Both girls saw flashing stars as they were. "Cummminnng!" Sue screamed out, letting her juices cover Carrie's hand and pool in the sheets along with Carrie's.

After regaining their breathe, the pair kissed deeply and passionately.

"I love you Sue."

"I love you too Carrie." Carrie used her powers to bring the cover, which was tossed on the floor earlier, over them as she snuggled into Sue and drifted into a blissful sleep in her lover's arms.


	5. New Life - Finale

Sue woke up to the warmth of Carrie's body snuggled up tightly in her arms. When she opened her eyes she saw a very naked Carrie lying in her arms. Sue blushed as she remembered what happened last night, but she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed at all. She stared at the smaller blond in her arms, kissing her forehead, before carefully trying to get out of bed without waking her. After a couple minutes, Sue quietly got dresses in her cloths from yesterday and walked out the door to the kitchen.

Once Carrie woke up she looked at the clock to see it was 9:31 a.m., she looked around but did see any sign of Sue. 'Was all that just a dream?' Carrie thought then the smell of something cooking hit her nose. Carrie got out of bed but stopped before she got to the door when she felt how cold it was. Only now did she notice that she was naked. Despite there being no one to see her, she blushed before quickly throwing on a nightgown and walking towards the kitchen.

There Sue stood happily cooking eggs and toast with her back to Carrie. The younger blond was nervous about approaching the older blond. She was certain that last night wasn't a dream but she still wondered if it was. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves before walking next to Sue, silently announcing her presence.

Sue looked over and smiled. "Hey good morning Carrie. Sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to make breakfast for you before you got up."

'So it was a dream.' Carrie thought happily but quickly frowned when another thought hit her. 'But what does this mean now?'

"What's wrong?" Sue could see that something was troubling Carrie. She finished the cooking the rest of the food, then turned to Carrie.

"It's just that this just doesn't seem real." She said while looking down. "Mama said that there is no such thing as happiness unless it's from God, but she also said that girls can't like each other the way we do and they will go to hell. I don't want you to go to hell Sue because of me." Carrie started to cry and Sue pulled her into a hug to soothe her. "I'm not a normal girl either. These powers I have are a curse that got so many people killed. Chris, Billy, the other kids, even Mama. I'll probably hurt you or your baby to and-"

"Enough Carrie." Sue pulled back to see the other girls tear-stained eyes. "That's enough okay. You're not responsible for what Chris and Billy did, it was their fault for what happened not yours. And your mom was both crazy and wrong. You may not be normal, but you a very special and unique girl not a monster. And I love you so much Carrie and I know that _our_ child will too." Sue continued to hold Carrie until she calmed down all the while thinking, 'I just wish that I could have punched your mom for all the things she did to you.'

**X~X~X**

As the months when by things began to take a turn for the better.

**X~X~X**

Rita became the new student councilor at a local high school. With her experiences with Carrie and surviving the Black Prom Incident, the principle was certain she was well prepared for whatever problems the kids had, big or small.

Most were afraid to share or open up to her at first, others only wanted to talk about the lesser issues. But so they told her what truly bothered them and she did well at handling each problem that arose.

On the subject of bullying, Rita was on top of each situation and was very firm with each bully. Knowing that simple detentions or suspends were enough for the worst kids, she would get law enforcement to step in. The teachers and parents were amazed by her skills and results to the point that other, more chaotic schools, asked for her help.

**X~X~X**

Carrie and Sue were doing fine as well. The girls both decided to attend college after Rita became busier at work. Carrie, who still tried to discover the secret of her powers and why she was given them, choose to take paranormal and supernatural classes as well as literature. She learned of a coven of witches were hunted during the Salem Witch Trial Era escaped and fled to across the States, one of which was rumored to have been sighted in Maine.

Carrie wondered if she was a descendent of that witch or if it was something else. With curiosity sated, she turned to focus on her literature classes and discovered she had a great interest in classic stories, authors, and poets. When the time came for the class to write their own stories not only was hers good, but her classmates and professor liked it as well.

She even made a few friends from her classes. Although she was still nervous around them and other people having Sue with her made it better. On occasion some boy would flirt with or ask Carrie or Sue out. While they Sue could have declined them easily, she took some joy whenever Carrie would grab her arm and give them her best glare, which only made her look cuter.

Sue had chosen to take more interest in preparing for that arrival of her baby. She took classes for child care and entered a program that helps young mothers with everything they need for their child. She had to also figure out how to best support her so-to-be family. Luckily the program also found Sue a job working as a secretary for an up incoming fashion studio.

Due that time Sue's stomach began to stretch and Carrie would spend most of her time touching it. Sue would giggle and smile at her girlfriend's innocent curiosity.

After a visit to the doctor, they learned that the baby was going to be a girl, which was met with a squeal of joy from Rita who later started listing off girl names.

"That's okay Rita." Sue said once they got back home. "Carrie and I have already decided on a name if it was a girl."

"What is it then?" Rita asked practically hanging on the edge of her seat.

Carrie giggle at her guardian/mother's behavior and answered. "It's going to be Alice."

The woman smiled. "Alice huh and I thought you'd named her after me." She added a bit of fake drama by clutching her heart and leaning her head back in an over the top fashion. Carrie and Sue laughed at the woman's melodrama.

**X~X~X**

The cries and screams echoed throughout the hospitals maternity ward as Sue Snell was giving birth. While she and Carrie had been out with their friends to eat, Sue felt her water break and knew baby Alice was ready to come out. As they were rushed to the nearest hospital, Carrie tried to keep Sue calm while calling Rita to tell her the news and which hospital they were in.

Once in a room the hour's long process began to safely bring the baby into the world. Carrie and Rita never left her side; they both were giving her words of encouragement to help her along. Carrie was grateful that she wasn't giving birth, because wasn't sure if she could keep her powers from going off.

After 8 long hours and one final push, the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. "It's a beautiful, health baby girl." The doctor said handing her to the nurse to get her cleaned. Sue was exhausted and breathing heavily, but she was smiling brightly.

When the nurse was done she handed the baby to Sue, with Carrie and Rita close by to look at her. "Aw she's just adorable." Rita said. Carrie was speechless as she gazed at the tiny human being in her loves arms. Sue saw her expression and asked if she wasn't to hold her.

"R-really?" Sue nodded, too tired to speak, and handed Alice to Carrie. Carrie was obviously trying to keep from dropping her while she gently rocked her. Carrie smiled warmly and handed Alice back to Sue, who reached up and kissed Carrie.

**X~X~X**

**Ten years later**

Since the birth of their baby, Carrie and Sue's lives have been filled with nothing but happiness.

Rita had moved out of the apartment, to give the girls more space, and moved back to Maine. She heard that they were reopening Ewan High and demanded that she be allowed to teach there again. With her work history she quickly became the principle of Ewan High. Although her job is tough, Rita calls Carrie, Sue, and her goddaughter Alice frequently.

Sue returned to work and Carrie found a job as a popular author. Her most popular was 'The Real Me' which was based off her life but changed a bit so as to keep her powers secret from the world. And their daughter Alice was currently in school.

**X~X~X**

"Stop it please." A small black-haired girl cried out and a boy pulled her pigtails. She was surrounded by three other boys and the teacher had yet to arrive to the classroom just yet.

"Ha ha, look at the baby cry." The boy pulled harder and the girl yelped. "Why don't cha make me stop?" Just then an eraser flew thru the air and hit the boy in the back of the head. The room erupted into "Oh's" and everyone started laughing at him. The boy got mad and let the girls hair go. "Who did that!"

A girl stepped forward through the crowd of children. She had long blond hair and wore the schools uniform of a white long-sleeve shirt and a dark blue skirt with black shoes. "I did." Alice said. The boy reached out to grab her hair too, but felt his leg trip over something and fell to the floor.

The boy had a bruise on his forehead that would quickly become a bump later. He he'd his head and tried in vain to stop the tears from falling as he and his friends walked away from the other kids who were laughing at him. Alice then walked to the dark haired girl and helped her up. "Thank you." She said meekly.

"You're welcome and don't worry about Lucas. He's just a big jerk. So what's your name?" Alice asked.

"M-my name is Amy and I'm new h-here." Amy replied nervous. "I use to have school at home but Mommy said that I should go to normal school with other kids."

Alice smiled at Amy. "Hey do you wanna be friends?" she asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Amy was shocked by the sudden request. She has never had anyone to play with, let alone some ask to be her friend.

"Well my Mommies told me that I should stand up for others and myself when someone's being mean and that I should make friends."

"Y-you don't have any friends either?" Alice just shook her head. "Um okay we can be friends." Amy smiled at the blond girl in front of her. Once the teacher came in the girls sat next to each other. The teacher had pulled a new eraser from on top of the board and began to write when Amy noticed something weird. When she was on the floor, she saw a backpack fall when that boy rushed for Alice, but no one pushed over. And how did Alice get an eraser from that high and throw it that far?

Amy looked over at Alice who looked at her and smiled. "How did you get that eraser and throw it so far?" Amy whispered so that the teacher wouldn't hear them. Alice's smile faded and she looked like she was thinking hard.

"I um found it on the desk." It was obvious she was lying and not very convincingly either, but Amy didn't want to lose her new friend so she dropped it.

**X~X~X**

Alice waved goodbye to Amy as she ran to her Mommies. "Hello baby, we thought we'd take you out for ice cream today." Sue said causing Alice to smile brightly. "So how was school today?" She asked as they started walking down the street.

"It was great. I stopped this boy from bothering this girl Amy and asked her to be my friend and she said yes." Alice said nearly skipping down the street.

"That's wonderful Alice. We're so proud of you." Carrie said as Alice suddenly stopped and turned to her mother's, while looking down.

"I was wondering if it was okay if I could tell her about my gifts." Carrie smiled and knelled down to her daughter.

"Maybe someday darling but for now let's just keep it a secret for now, just until we know that Amy can keep it a secret as well okay?"

The girl looked up nodded before grabbing both her parents hand and tugging them along down the street.

**And that's that ladies and gentlemen. Thank you to all of you for read this story. I hope you'll enjoyed it as much as I did typing it. So as usual, if you like me to do another tale like this or have an idea for one. Pm me and please send your thoughts and feedback in the reviews section.**

**See ya until next time**


End file.
